Parias de Smaragdus
by abigaildomenech
Summary: La historia siempre fue contada desde la visión Griffyndor, nunca supimos más de los Slythrins que lo que los leones veían o creían ver, pero la llegada de una nueva joven al 5 año de Hogwarts permite entrar en el mundo verde y plata y cambiar así la perspectiva de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR

Miraba alrededor buscando el orificio entre esas macizas paredes por donde parecía colarse el frió, cual serpiente reptando buscando un nuevo banquete, envolviéndoles, atrapándoles bajo su yugo, dificultando más el respirar. Ya ni recordaba aquella sensación, quizá el contraste con el cálido país en el que solía vivir hacia más insufrible la situación.

Se movió incomoda buscando algo de calor, mientras el resto de personas que la acompañaban, un sin fin de niños pequeños asustados, expectantes a la vez, entusiasmados, no cesaban de hablar, ella permanecía aislada, sintiéndose extraña, intrusa, en aquellas paredes donde sabía que no pertenecía.

Una mujer ya entrada en años, con el pelo recogido en un moño y una mirada severa, lo cual le hacía aparentar una edad que la joven dudaba que poseyera, se dirigió al grupo con un breve discurso al cual no presto atención , que finalizó con un;

-síganme jóvenes

El comedor en el que entraron era sin duda alguna pasmoso, pero ella acostumbrada a aquel tipo de grandiosidad desvió su atención del encantado techo y se limitó a observar a la mayoría de alumnos que también la miraban a ella curiosos, mientras el sombrero recitaba su particular e invariable discurso y cada niño pasaba y era seleccionado en su respectiva casa. Cuando el último alumno había sido seleccionado y quedaba únicamente ella en el pasillo central del gran comedor, la adusta mujer volvió a hablar

-como habrán podido comprobar, este año una nueva alumna se incorpora al colegio, ha sido educada por profesores particulares en su casa y este año han decidido ingresarla junto a nosotros, por lo que comenzara su 5 curso aquí, espero que sus nuevos compañeros le ayuden para facilitarle la integración. Ahora será seleccionada y el sombrero decidirá su nueva casa.

La mujer parecía tener un mueca de disgusto, el más joven y el más sombrío de todo el claustro de profesores pareció notar también ese deje de desprecio y deslizo su mirada hacia la joven que se hallaba ahora esperando que finalizara la introducción sobre su persona y poder acabar con un proceso que más que ponerla nerviosa, parecía aburrirle

-Slythering, Layla Arabela

El bullicio ceso de pronto, invadiendo todo el gran salón de un imponente silencio, la joven, una chica de unos quince años, de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color inusualmente grandes y unos rasgos, aunque bellos, tampoco excepcionales, se sentaba sobre el taburete mientras le era colocado aquel sombrero maltrecho, no le encontraba la utilidad a todo ese paripé, por lo menos no para ella, ¿para qué hacer todo ese espectáculo, si su apellido apuntaba ya hacia su propia casa? El comedor comenzó a invadirse por murmullos, miles de murmullos, que juntos producían el mismo malestar que el vuelo de las moscas, de las abejas. Slythering: era el pensamiento de todos, todos sabían que el único heredero era el señor oscuro, nadie conocía la existencia de otra rama familiar y mucho menos que aun conservara el apellido, la mayoría comentaban el nuevo descubrimiento, se oían conversaciones sobre ser un apellido oscuro, una joven en la mesa griffindor de cabellos castaños, algo enmarañados, repasaba mentalmente todo libro leído buscando esa otra rama familiar, en la mesa de los profesores todos estaba verdaderamente sorprendidos, el más joven la miraba de forma curiosa, analizándola, ¿quién era?, el sombrero, estaba, a su vez teniendo un momento difícil para comprender la respuesta a esa misma pregunta, lo que más le sorprendía era la barrera que ella conseguía crear en su mente, sabia de sus orígenes, pero había muchas partes donde él no podía acceder, no existía magia alguna que enseñara a camuflar la mente para hacerla inaccesible para él, jamás había sucedido algo igual.

-SLYTHERING- grito el sombrero, no podría decir mucho de la chica, no había podido saber cómo era debido a la barrera, pero sabía bien como no era: no era trasparente, no era ingenua, no era abierta, ni confiada, no era una huffelpuf, ni una griffindor y aunque inteligente, era muy compleja para ser una ravencluff, más oscura, tenía que ser una slythering, solo un miembro de esa casa escondería sus pensamientos de él, solo un miembro de esa casa tendría razones para hacerlo

La casa de color verde y plata, una vez superado el estupor, aplaudió enérgicamente, sabiendo que ese apellido era demasiado excepcional como para considerarla una selección más.

La joven, con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió a su mesa, observando la serpiente del emblema, el color verde botella inundándolo todo y las miradas, aunque sinceras, ocultas, se sentía en casa. Se acabó sentado al lado de un joven de cabello rubio indudablemente atractivo, que sonreía sabiéndose irresistible, otros dos chicos de aspecto similar a un armario que no despertaron su atención, una chica de pelo negro y mirada calculadora, que le gusto al instante y una enorme cantidad de rostros que la miraban curiosos

Una mirada de color ónix se entrecerraba, esa chica se había criado entre slyhtrings o por lo menos entre familias de sangre pura, la delataban sus modales, su forma de andar, de sonreír incluso, de medio lado muy parecida a como lo hacia él, como lo hacía el resto de sus serpientes, pero no podía haberse criado en gran Bretaña, todas las familias de sangre pura eran sobradamente conocidas y ninguna poseía ese apellido, existían otros países, pero hubieran existido rumores, comentarios, por lo menos entre los mortífagos. El director compartió con él una mirada significativa, sabía que le pedía información, la misma que le pediría el otro al que le rendía cuentas, se preguntó si el mismo señor oscuro era consciente de la existencia de otra rama de su misma sangre.

-así que slythering, eh

Dándose por eludida levanto la vista de su plato sin cambiar su rostro serio, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dando a entender su idea de pregunta estúpida

El joven rubio emitió una risita – slythering entonces, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, los dos que tienes en frente son crable y goyle.

Ella asintió, desviado su mirada hacia la chica de pelo negro – Pansy Pankinson, -Blaise Zabinni, Teo Nott. Le gustaban esos dos últimos también, el primero la miraba de forma coqueta, lo cual la hizo sonreír, el segundo tenía algo divertido, casi infantil en su rostro, que le daba esa vida que el rostro contenido de sus compañeros no poseía.

En la mesa de color amarillo y rojo, un grupo de amigos especulaban sobre la joven, igual que hacia el resto del comedor

-slythering, pero… eso es posible, digo, no era solo Voldemort

-no lo sé Ron, no tengo ni idea, ningún libro habla de ella, nada. Quiero ir a la biblioteca al salir, pero nunca lo había escuchado

Harry sonrió divertido, su amiga siempre pisaba antes la biblioteca que sus propias habitaciones, cuando llegaban al castillo –yo de ti miraría en la sección oscura, con ese apellido.

Los amigos rieron divertidos por el comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

-ofidio

La puerta de las mazmorras dejo paso a los estudiantes, layla estaba siendo puesta al dia por sus compañeros, los cuales parecían estar mas vivos, ser mas jóvenes, cuando flanqueaban las paredes de su propia casa, cuando se encontraban en su territorio, draco le hablaba del profesor Snape, el jefe de su casa, theo se quejaba tirado en el sofá con los pies en alto, sobre la poca humanidad que demostraba el director poniéndoles historia de la magia a primera hora

-pociones con gryffindor, eso no cambia

-y que no cambie, es de los pocos momentos que disfruto de las clases

-hay que volver a hacer las apuestas, pansy siempre gana

La aludida de levanto del sillón –por supuesto que se vuelven a hacer, como bien has dicho, yo siempre gano

Blaise rio, él era un buen rival y el año pasado estuvo a punto de ganar, aunque pansy con métodos poco éticos, consiguió que se cumpliera su predicción

-¿de que soleis apostar?

- de todo un poco, de cuantos puntos les quitara el profesor snape a los gryffindor al año, de cuantas detenciones tendra potter, de cuantas veces longbottom hara explotar un caldero, de si algún profesor, que no sea snape, castigara a algún griffindor, cosas de esas, ya sabes

Se escucho que la puerta se abria de nuevo, llego a la sala comun un hombre joven para ser maestro, vestido totalmente de negro, piel cetina, cabello negro que le caia sobre el rostro, pero su porte elegante, su pose, su manera de andar, le daban todo en su totalidad una apariencia entre repulsiva y atrayente a la misma vez, inquietante.

-los de primer curso

-lay, tu te tienes que quedar, tampoco dura mucho- le susurro draco al oído

Ella avanzo hacia el grupo de niños pequeños, hasta quedar situada justo detrás de ellos

-soy el profesor Severus Snape, vuestro jefe de la casa y maestro de pociones, para los de primero explicare las reglas básicas por las que se rige slythring- hizo una pausa, casi dramática, enfatizando la importancia de lo que iba a decir al mirar a todos los estudiantes directamente- somos una casa, somos slyhtring y eso significa que tenemos que estar siempre unidos, debemos protegernos los unos a los otros, esta es la regla fundamental de nuestra casa, no importan las circunstancias, estáis con los vuestros…

Layla perdió el hilo del discurso, la voz del profesor era atrayente, profunda, pausada, masculina, cedió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del sonido, jamas había escuchado una voz igual, no solia poner atención en las voces de los demás o no recordaba haberlo hecho hasta el momento, hasta que lo escucho a él.

Al entrar en la sala común de slythring, severus se fijo que la joven slythring se encontraba hablando con draco, la soñorita pankinson y greengrass y los señores zabini y nott, parecía bien integrada, le gustaba el grupo, draco parecía haber relegado a esos guardaespaldas que solia llevar siempre y se había rodeado de sus mejores alumnos, en los que mas confiaba. Cuando comenzó a hablar la joven se acerco, a una una distancia prudencial, parecía ser una chica normal, si no hubiera sido por su apellido, no se hubiera diferenciado mucho de cualquier chica de su clase, pero su apellido lo cambiaba todo, cabiaban la mirada de los demás sobre ella y la cambiaban a ella, pudo notar una mirada de admiración en la joven, le estaba mirando, pero parecía no verle, hasta que cerro los ojos, lo que le enfurecio, iba a nombrarla cuando detecto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, parecía estar escuchado, estar disfrutando, siguió con su discurso hasta completarlo, ella volvió a abrir sus ojos despacio, parecían brillar, poseían un brillo comparable al de cualquier niño pequeño al descubrir algo, su mirada era de fascinación, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y fue la única que no desvio su mirada, cuando la de el se poso sobre la suya, potter en ocasiones también lo conseguia, pero en la mirada de la chica no se encontraba ni furia, ni orgullo, ni desprecio, era fuego, era embriagador, era apasionado, pero tranquilo, acogedor, familiar, como el fuego de una chimenea en invierno. Esta vez fue él quien aparto la mirada, era consciente de que para ella parecía haberse detenido el tiempo, ella volvió a respirar.

-lay, duermes con nosotras, vamos, ven- le dijo astoria asomando la cabeza por una de las habitaciones

Se cambio despacio, aun pensando en aquel profesor, que no se alejaba de su mente, aquella mirada la había turbado, esa voz, la había sometido y su huella seguía intacta, lo notaba en el calor de su cuerpo. Se tumbo en su cama aun con la misma sonrisa a cuestas y se quedo dormida con el sonido de aquella voz.

-slythring –prensente

El profesor, un fantasma, ni se detuvo en su apellido, fue el único que no reparo en él, a diferencia del resto de alumnos, que volvieron a murmurar, Layla ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Solo tuvieron que pasar quince minutos de aquella clase para que ella terminara dándole la razón a Blaise, era insufrible, draco dibujaba un dragon, ella sonrio; previsible, pansy dormitaba, theo parecía estar haciendo papiroflexia, al final de la clase consiguió hacer un modelo del dragon que draco había pintado, fue astoria quien lo hechizo para que físicamente fuera igual al boceto, una chica rubia de ravencluff parecía mas interesada por aquel dragon que por la misma clase, theo lo noto y mientras salían de la clase, lo deposito sobre su mesa, la chica sonrio, acariciando al dragon de papel.

-slythring -presente

Estaba sentada al lado de draco, la mujer de apariencia envejecida resulto ser la profesora de trasformaciones, maggonagal, siempre había tenido facilidad para ese arte, pero decicio retrasar un poco el mostrar sus dotes para analizar el funcionamiento de la clase, draco resulto ser un buen estudiante, con fundados conocimientos y quien solia responder a las preguntas dirigidas a los slythrings, que eran mucho menores a las de la otra casa, los hupelfuff no tenían mayor conocimiento de la asignatura que los de su casa, aun asi consiguieron llevarse mas puntos. Era un buena maestra sin lugar a dudas y pese a no ser manifiestamente partidista, layla era capaz de notar la mirada entre desprecio e indiferencia hacia los de su casa, como se situaba siempre en el zona donde se encontraban los hupelfuff al explicar y como las respuestas de draco se acompañaban por un leve asentimiento y la continuación de la explicación, en cambio la de los hupelfuff eran seguidas de puntos para su casa, parecía hacerlo todo de manera inconsciente, layla no sabia si era debido a la costumbre o a su desagrado por su casa.

Layla levanto la mano –perdone profesora, pero al ser nueva en este tipo de colegios, no entiendo bien cómo funciona la puntuación

Magonagal algo molesta por la interrupción y la poca relevancia de la pregunta contesto –señorita slythrin, eso es una pregunta que deberá hacerle a su jefe se casa o a sus compañeros

-ya, pero ellos no me podrían responder al hecho de porque usted otorga puntos a cada respuesta correcta de los hupelfuff, en cambio no sigue el mismo sistema con las respuestas de los de mi casa. Mi único interés es entender el funcionamiento del colegio para adaptarme rápidamente a él- finalizo con un toque de falsa inocencia

El silencio había llenado toda la habitación, todos se miraban y miraban directamente a la profesora, sabían que no tenia mucha opción para responder

-disculpe mi olvido, 5 puntos para slythring- asi continuo la clase, layla chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto


	3. Chapter 3

-Slythering –presente

Esa misma voz, algo mas tensa, mas crispada, pero la misma base, con un tono despectivo comenzó a explicar la poción, la conocía a la perfeccion.

Draco la miro algo dubitativo, pensando en como poder ayudarla sin que Severus se diera cuenta, ella en cambio, se movio con comodidad entre los ingredientes, mientras comenzaba a cortarlos, con una destreza bastante superior a la de el, draco no pudo menos que sonreir, slythering pensó.

Severus se había estado paseando por toda el aula, controlando a los alumnos, especialmente a los rifindor, sabia que sus serpientes poseían un mayor control de las pociones y nunca habían hecho estallar un caldero, no podía decir lo mismo de los leones, pero le llamo la atención la rapidez al trabajar de la joven slyhtring, la observo unos instantes y se sorprendio al ver que a diferencia del resto de sus alumnos, ella no seguía las instrucciones del libro, las cambiaba según pensaba que convenia, hubiera continuado observándola si el olor que emanaba de la poción de longbottom no le hubiera previsto de una futura exxplosion

-diez puntos menos para griffindor- fue el primer sonido que layla escucho, levanto la cabeza algo sorprendida y en el olor entendio que la poción de aquel chaval inseguro que parecía tenerle un temor infinito a el profesor snape podría haber provocado una pequeña explosión

ya acabada su poción, volvió a levantar la cabeza y reparo por primera vez en el funcionamiento del resto de la clase, rápidamente clasifico las pociones de sus compañero, la mayoría nefasta, se libraban algunos con un desempeño aceptable, una chica de pelo rizado, bastante concentrada en lo que hacia, tenia una buena poción, quizá fuera la única, a su lado, el caldero de draco exhalo vapores, ella, sin girarse siquiera sonrio, también tenia una buena poción

Acabo la hora, ella nunca había sentido el paso del tiempo cuando se encontraba realizando alguna poción, embotello su poción y mientras le hacia muecas a theo la deposito en el escritorio del profesor. Snape levanto la vista hacia todos los viales allí depositados para comprobar que no faltara ninguno, a excepción del de longbottom, uno le llamo especialmente la atención, era perfecto, casi comparable a las que él solia hacer y sabia quien lo había realizado, slythring

-señorita slythering,-ella se giro, algo estrañada por la llamada de atención- quien fue su mastro en pociones estos años?- ahí sonrio, exultante, casi podría decirse orgullosa

-me enseño mi madre, señor

-dele mi enorabuena a su madre entonces- la sonrisa de ella parecio adquirir un leve tinte melancolico, aunque seguía siendo la misma, quizá fueran los ojos, quienes reflejaban esa cierta tristeza

-ella murió cuando yo tenia nueve años, es por ella por lo que me gusta hacer pocioes, es cuando mas cerca me siento de ella, casi como si estuviera aquí- dijo esto ultimo en un murmullo

No solia hablar de su madre, por lo menos no delante de tanta gente que no le importaría, que solo comentaria por el placer del cotilleo, pero quiso compartirla con el profesor snape, quiza porque poseía la misma pasión que su madre, quizá porque a el también le había enseñado pociones su madre y esta también había muerto de manera prematura, pero queria devolverla a la vida para él.

Él realizo un ligero asentimiento, de reconociminto, de respeto.

-mira, una mini snape- se escucho de entre el alumnado

Ella se giro de nuevo hacia el profesor, completando la explicación con un tono mas jovial, sin esa melancolía en su voz –me gusta pociones por ella, pero realmente yo me parezco mucho mas a papa, soy mas de artes oscuras, tengo ganas de que llegue esa asinatura

Snape levanto una ceja ante aquello, los griffindors comenaron a murmurar, los slythring sonreían de medio lado por equel desliz

-defensa

-disculpe?

-la asignatura, señorita slyhting, es defensa contra las artes oscuras

-defensa?- murmuro ella con aires de incredulidad- que estupidez es esa, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que el conocimiento no es malo o bueno, depende de las intenciones del que las usa, seria como pensar que todos los que les interesa las artes oscuras quisieran matar a los demás

Snape sonrio levemente, la chica no sabia hasta que punto esa suposicion que ella entendia como estúpida era muy común entre la gente.

-ademas, como pretenden enseñar a defenderles contra otro que conozca las artes oscuras, con un expeliermus?, vamos, nadie ha oído eso de que el conocimiento es poder

Snape levanto la ceja, la chica hacia honor a su apellido

-harry ha combatido muchas veces a voldemort, y el usa artes oscuras y Harry ha salido vivo, ademas, nosotros tenemos un arma que el no posee, el amor- acabo la joven de cabellos rizados que había hecho una buena poción, recordó layla

Layla hizo una mueca, mientras el resto de serpientes reian ante la referencia de la palabra amor como arma contra las artes oscuras

-oh vamos, la magia blanca llega hasta cierto punto, luego no puede hacer nada y según tengo entendido potter, verdad?, se ha salvado siempre no por vencer sino por terceros o por suerte, ademas siendo sinceros, mi "querido" primo, se ha vuelto menos precavido, desde hace algún tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que es un slythering

Snape vio el cambio de curso de la conversación y aunque le ineteresaba los argumentos que la joven utlizaria y sobretodo la referencia a voldemort como su primo, acabo la conversación, finalizando la clase y mandando a todos salir del aula.

-que os había dicho. Hasta ha reconocido a voldemort como su primo-

-que esperabas Harry, yo ni siquiera conocía que existiera otra rama de los slythring, ningún libro lo menciona, quizá lo mantuvieron oculto, por muy lejano que sea el es su primo, quizá hasta el de muchos de otros sangre puras

-oh vamos Hermione, tu la has visto?, se pavoneaba de su dominio de las artes ocuras, quien en su sano juicio haría eso, a quien le gustaría las artes oscuras?

-a los slythring y a snape- contesto el pelirrojo- seguro que se convierte en su favorita, malfoy estará rabioso por perder el favor de snape

-no lo creo, parecen llevarse bien, encima nadie le declararia la guerra, es una slythring, recuerdas

El pelirrojo bufo molesto, Harry se paro un momento a observar al grupo de slythring en torno a la nueva, malfoy no estaba junto a sus habituales guardaespaldas, pakinson seguía a su lado, pero zabini y otro slythring en el cual nunca se había fijado se habían unido, al igual que otra chica, planeban algo oscuro, formarían un grupo oscuro para acabar uniéndose a voldemort, tampoco tendría ninguno ninguna dificultad seguro que malfoy ya lo era

-Si, severus, pasa, siéntate muchacho- el anciano seguía revisando unos papeles, el hosco profesor tomo asiento a disgusto

-un caramelo de limón?- el anciano sonrio divertido al ver la mueca que había estado esperando, lo consideraba su propia rito antes de comenzar una conversación con severus

-ahora severus, cuéntame, que sabes de la nueva alumna

-Su nombre es Layla arabella slythring, su rama familiar es totalmente desconocida, tampoco lucius sabia de su existencia, le informe al señor oscuro, pero no comento nada, supongo que en la próxima reunión enunciara su veredicto, probablemente quiera conocerla, he investigando, la separación con la rama slythring de los gaunt, debio haberse producido mientras la rama aun poseyera como primer apellido el slythring, lo cual nos hace remontarnos a unos 150 años, ahí se dio el ultimo varon slythring, que solo tuvo una hija, la cual perdió el apellido. Quien sabe, quizá tuviera otro hijo, quizá un bastardo, al cual reconocio, pero aunque debio haberlo reconocido para poder portar el apellido, no existe registro alguno de esa hecho

- estamos seguros que es una slythring?

-seguro, esos apellidos poseen hechizos probablemente desde el tiempo del fundador, para que solo un descendiente real pueda llevar el nombre, solo lo podría llevar ella y el soñor oscuro

El anciano parecio meditar, una slythring, eso era un tesoro, un arma de doble filo, si la conseguían meter a sus filas seria uno de sus mejores movimientos

-y la joven?, como es la joven?

-solo he tenido una clase con ella, albus, pero posee sin duda una habilidad para las pociones, era perfecta albus, no solo bien hecha, sino perfecta, la observe mientras la hacia y jamas miro el libro, parecía sabérsela de memoria, el resto de profesores no han comentado nada respecto a ella, o por lo menos no en frente mio. – severus se iba a levantar cuando volvió a hablar-Solo una cosa mas, al preguntale por su dominio en las pociones, comento que su asignatura favorita eran las artes oscuras

Dumbeldore entendio perfectamente lo que aquello implicaba, la joven había sido educada con las artes oscuras como parte de su magia, si eso era asi, seria alguien muy difícil de controlar y de atraerla a la orden, primero habría que convencerla de la maldad que entrañaban las artes oscuras

-genial, estupidas escaleras- se quejo la chica con ironia- ¿y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-hola-dijo una voz sueve y con tintes infantiles

layla salto asustada, no esperaba compañía en un sitio asi, se giro a observar a quien había hablado y sonrio, era aquella revencluff ruvia que le gusto el dragon de theo

-hola- le respondio ella sonriendo- asi que no soy la única que se ha perdido

-oh no, me gusta esta zona del castillo, me gustan las zonas donde no hay gente

-ah, te entiendo, aquí es difícil encontrar un espacio solo para ti- la chica rubia asintió sonriendo

-oye sabes ir hacia la clase de artes- se interrumpio de pronto- de defensa

-¡luna!- layla se giro hacia donde provenían esas voces, enseguida identifico quienes eran, la chica de pelo encrespado que era buena en pociones, Harry potter y un tercero, que seria el mejor amigo pues ya los había visto a los tres juntos en numerosas ocasiones

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo?- le escupio con desprecio el pelirrojo, layla levanto la ceja pero no contesto

-mira, vete con tus "amiguitos" y no te acerques a nosotros, slythring- dijo Harry potter con aire protector

Layla no se movio, estaba ciertamente sorprendida, no le estaba gustando esto, no les gustaba nada el tono de esos dos, quenes se creían para prohibirle a ella acercarse a nadie

-eso vete a jugar con tus adoradas artes oscuras- el pelirrojo cojio del brazo a luna y se la llevaron esos tres

Layla se quedo sola en aquellos pasillos, cuando salio de su estupor, solto –buf, serán gilipollas- y haciendo un hechizo, pudo seguirles el rastro hasta llegar al aula de defensa

-slythring

-supomgo que la señorita slyhtring cree saber demasiado sobre esta asignatura coo para disgnarse a asistir

Los griffindor rieron, los slyhtering miraron a la puerta preocupados por la joven

Toc toc

-perdone profesor, pero soy nueva en el castillo y las escaleras tienen la molesta costumbre de moverse sin previo aviso

-diex puntos menos para slyhthering, ahora siéntese

Layla se sento al lado de astoria que le interrogaba con la mirada sobre donde había estado

-veamos el conocimiento de la señorita slyhtering, si el apellido tiene algo que ver con el poder como su familia asegura

Layla se mordio el interior de la boca, Blaise fruncio el ceño molesto intercambiando miradas con draco

-como me contrarrestaría un duro

-depende de quien sea el enemigo, cual se la situación y cual sea mi intencion

-esa es la mejor explicación que puede dar la ultima descendiente de una familia oscursa- los griffindor volvieron a reir

Layla rechino los dientes y sonrio de lado de forma casi sadica–para que lo entienda, le pondré ejemplos; si fuera usted, con un poder inferior al mio, un protego y un expeliermus sobrarían, si fuera el profesor dumbeldore seria jugar con los hechizos oscuros, mayoritariamente hechizos parsel, es su principal debilidad, en cambio si me tocara el profesor snape, con un poder y una destreza difícilmente superables, seria cuestión de jugar una partida de ajedrez

Sirius black, en su primera clase como profesor de defensa, comenzaba a ponerse de muy mal humor, aquella serpiente y peor aun, una con el apellido slythring, llegaba tarde, le respondia con toda la tranquilidad sintiéndose superior y no solo eso, si no que le catalogaba a el con un poder inferior al de ella, que era su estudiante y a snivellus como el mayor genio de la asignatura, que él, sirius black, estaba impartiendo

-asi que la gran slyhtering sigue creyéndose superior, supongo que no tengra problema en demostrarlo

Toda la clase estaba pendiente de aquella lucha de poder, layla asintió aceptando el reto, ambos comenzaron el ritual justo antes de un duelo, tras el saludo y los pasos, ambos se giraron

-duro- grito el profesor black

-protego- susurro ella sin dificultad para bloquearlo, había ido demasiado flojo, era un hechizo peligroso, bien empleado podía llegar a matar, aunque sabia que el profesor no iria a lanzarle hechizos con la intención de matarla, layla se contuvo de lanzar otro hechizo y espero

Sirius, al ver que ella no atacaba, sonrio, decidio volver a atacar, era su primer dia y tenia que imponer respeto entre todas las serpientes, también querria que harry se sintiera orgulloso, layla noto como el profesor demostraba demasiado con su cuerpo que iba a atacar y a su misma vez conjuro un fuerte protego, que bloqueo el hechizo a medio camino, antes de que pudiera reaccionar conjuro un expeliermus, tal y como había dicho que haria, noto como con la postura que él tenia, dejaba todo su equilibrio sobre la zona derecha, por lo que le envio el hechizo a su zona izquierda, no fallo, la varita del profesor acabo en su mano y el golpe en su parte menos estable derribo al profesor

Layla con una mueca de medio lado, deposito la varita de su contricante en el escritorio y regreso a su sitio, pero mientras avanzaba noto como un cumulo de magia era depositada detrás suyo, no se giro deliberadamente, draco quiso advertirle que black se había puesto en pie y le apuntaba con su varita, de la cual salio un dementor, solo cuando ella pudo sentir el aliento del dementor en su nuca murmuro –sahaffah- el dementor en seguida se extinguio. Todos quedaron en silencio, aquello no había sido un patronus que los alejaba, aquello lo había destruido, el hechizo era en parsel, en una de las mesas de los griffindor Hermione miro a Harry de manera interrogante –luz oscura- le contesto el joven.

Layla se giro despacio hacia su profesor –eso, profesor, era magia oscura, bastante básica, pero oscura, que según yo tenia entendido según vosotros solo era utilizado por, como era… ah si, los que son muy muy malos- finalizo con rintintin

Los slythering rieron con ganas, todos habían disfrutado enormemente de como layla había dejado en evidencia al profesor, se hizo la hora y sin pedir permiso y aun riéndose, las serpientes abandonaron el aula

-estas bien sirius?

-si tranquilo Harry, esa slythring se cree demasiado, pero no es mas que otra serpiente

-bien dicho-le animo el pelirrojo- sin su magia oscura estaría llorando pidiendo perdón

Harry y sirius rieron, en cambio Hermione ladeo la cabeza, ella no era estúpida y el apellido de aquella chica no le cegaba tanto como para no ver que no había usado ningún hechizo oscuro en su duelo con sirius, solo lo utilizo para defenderse del dementor

-no los uso- los tres la miraron sorprendidos, sin entender bien a que se referia- solo uso un protego y un expeliermus, hechizos de defensa, ni tan siquiera de ataque, solo uso la magia oscura con el dementor, que por definición también es magia oscura

Sirius se quedo en silencio mirándole molesto, Harry también le miro de manera desaprobadora –uso ese, porque no tiene la suficiente luz dentro de ella como para conjurar un patronus, no puede, para eso tienes que saber amar, tienes que tener luz

-y obviamente esos jamas han entendido el significado de la palabra amor, ninguna serpiente realmente, son incapaces de amar- completo sirius

Hermione iba a comentar la mayor utilidad de aquel hechizo frente al patronus, pero al ver las caras de sus dos amigos y de sirius desistio

-es poderosa albus, es muy poderosa, lo puedo notar en cada hechizo que realiza, hay muy pocos que dejen un huella tan evidente de su poder como ella- aseguro la profesora de trasformaciones mirando fijamente al director

-estoy de acuerdo con minerva, ademas su conocimiento de toda la materia es muy superior al de sus compañeros, cada nueva cosa que les enseño, en ella parece que lo usa de manera natural, mi suposición es que en su familia le permitieron usar la varita desde que tuvo razón

Albus acepto, cada vez reuniendo mas infomacion de la joven, lo que había confirmado sus principales ideas, debía conseguir que apoyara a la orden, seria una jugada maestra, voldemort quedaría muy debiltado, en cambio, si ella mostraba indicios de querer acercarse a voldemort, debía actuar rápido, era poderosa y podria tener un papel importante en la guerra, no podia perderla


End file.
